Sweet Lies
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Episode III vignette Padmé's thoughts about her options of the past and the promises that Anakin had done to her.


**Title: **Sweet Lies  
  
**Timeframe: **Episode III  
  
**Genre: **Drama  
  
**Summary: **Padm's thoughts about her options of the past and the promises that Anakin had done to her.  
  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of George Lucas and bla, bla, bla... all that stuff that you all know!  
  
****

**Sweet Lies **  
  
Padmé was in her bedroom and sat down on the bed, looking one more time to one of the pictures of her wedding. In that picture, she could see the gleam of her look, the brightness of her face... everything was shining, such was her happiness in that moment. And he, Anakin, was holding her right arm and his blue eyes were also shining.  
She closed her eyes. On that moment, she reminded the smell that Anakin's hair used to have after the shower, the feeling she used to get when she touched it, she reminded the taste that his kisses used to have, she reminded the way he used to look at her, that used to make her heart melt and her knees tremble.  
They were just lovers, nothing more... Only a young couple full of dreams, mostly of them never could come true.  
  
Padmé looked around her. That time of happiness had passed. Anakin Skywalker had died... forever. Now, he had become Darth Vader, a being without mercy or compassion, cold and mean; someone that she didn't know.  
Their love story had become, in days, a pure lie; a lie similar to the one that said their children, Luke and Leia, had died at birth, and similar to the one that said that he, Anakin, had died in the battle.  
  
The truth, the real truth, hurt. He had turned to the Dark Side and he would never come back to her. Never...  
Padmé sighed.  
  
She also reminded the promises that Anakin had made. The promise that he would come back to stay with her, forever... the promise of eternal love... All the promises had been false.  
One by one, the promises started becoming lies... Gradually, she started losing Anakin to the Dark Side, gradually she started losing him to the anger and the fear he had inside him.  
  
Now, he was only an awful creature whose only pleasure was the torture and death of other creatures, whose only wish was that his own wish was above all, whose only ambition was to have power. He was no longer her husband. He was not longer the Anakin Skywalker that she had known, the little boy who dreamt to be a Jedi and travel among the stars.... Anakin didn't exist anymore... He had got lost inside himself.  
  
A tear dropped from Padm's eyes while she was thinking of that. She still loved him... She still loved him with all her soul, with all her heart...  
There was no point in pretending that she didn't care about it, there was no point in pretending that she was okay, because, inside her, what she wanted more than anything else was that he would come back to her, that he would come back to hug and kiss her, as before.  
  
Padmé shook her head. She knew perfectly well that , that was not going to happen, she knew perfectly well that she was lying to herself... she knew that what she wanted, on that moment, was impossible.  
She wanted him back, but he had pushed her out of his life. Closed doors to the one that he had said was the woman of his life. She didn't want more false promises and that was everything that he could offer to her now.  
  
Padmé couldn't believe that he had forgotten her. A thought came to her mind. And if had never loved her? No... she knew that wasn't true.... She knew that he had never lied about his feelings. No, that wasn't one of his lies...  
  
She shook her head, once again and looked at the twins, who were sleeping in their cot. They weren't fruit of a lie... they were fruit of the love of two persons, a pure and true love.... Not a lie.  
  
Padmé turned the page of the album and looked at the next picture. There they were... kissing passionately.  
  
Padmé sighed, sadly, continuing to look at the picture. One day, somewhere, Anakin would realize he was wrong and they would find each other, again. Even if that'd just happen in eternal life.  
  
A last cold and sad tear got their smile in the picture wet. The young Anakin was looking passionately at the Senator, and they were feeling complete, in that time, in that place...  
However, on that day, at that time, the former Queen of Naboo was crying and was complaining the end of that beautiful love story.


End file.
